bravefandomcom-20200213-history
Dino Geist
Dino Geist is the main antagonist of The Brave Fighter Exkizer television series. Dino Geist is the leader of the Geisters, space pirates who travel to Earth to steal anything considered to be treasure and sell it to a trader for high cost. He is a giant robot who can either change into a T-Rex or a jet. He has a bat-like minion named Koumori that he uses to give out his messages to the other Geisters. Overview Dino Geist is the most powerful of the Geisters, boasting immense size, power and agility. He can either transform into a Tyrannosaurus Rex or a jetcraft mode. He is also shown to be a rather good strategist, often coming up plans that can really put the Kaisers in a pinch. He has various weapons mounted across his body: *Dino Crusher - the vernier pods on his forearms sprouts claws at the vents and launched at the enemy. *Fins on the forearms which can be used as projectiles. *Dino Blades - a pair of katanas mounted on his back. Their hilts can be connected together, in that form they are known as the Dino Twin Blade. *A pair of leg-mounted beam cannons. *Dino Buster - a powerful energy beam unleashed from the yellow fins on his chest. *Dino Shield - a highly sturdy shield which could both be used for defensive and offensive purposes. It can unleash a large, powerful volley of beams at the enemy, and has been shown strong enough to block Dragon Kizer's Thunder Arrow. However, it was damaged when facing the new Great Kizer Sword. *Dark Thunder Storm - a powerful special attack, which involves Dino Geist using his Dino Twin Blades to unleash a powerful dinosaur silhouette of electricity at the enemy. This move was shown able to heavily damage Dragon Kizer. But similar to the Dino Shield, it proved inferior to the new Great Kizer Sword. *Dino Shooter - a charge of electricity fired from Dino Geist's arm ports that can be used to restrain enemies. *Dark Thunder Inferno - Dino Geist's ultimate attack, seen used only in his final duel with Great Exkizer. Energy is charged into the Dino Twin Blade, which will then take on a red glow. Its power is shown to be nearly on par with the Thunder Crash, but ultimately was still unable to beat it. History When the Geisters arrive on Earth, Dino Geist lay dormant in his hideout and lets his minions steal all the treasures for him. However, the Space Police Kaisers have also arrived to arrest them. After numerous failed attempts to capture some treasure, Dino Geist has had enough and decides to join his minions to get the next treasure. Upon stealing the treasure, which is a cruise ship with Kouta and his friend and family were on, Dino Geist had a customer, named Trader come down to buy it. However, Exkaiser arrives and fights Dino Geist. Exkaiser uses his finishing move, but Dino Geist survives it and escapes. After this, Dino Geist has occasionally joined his minions to capture other kinds of treasure, but always ends up fighting against Exkaiser. Near the end of the show, the Geisters have found a shield with a mirror that can imprison living things inside. Dino Geist decides to use this on the Kaisers. So during their plan to sell an oil rig to Trader, one of the Kaiser, God Max, arrives to stop them. But the Geisters use the shield to imprison him inside. When Exkaiser and Ultra Raker arrive, they manage to stop Dino Geist’s plan but fail to rescue God Max. Later, Dino Geist has his minions lure out the Raker Brothers. When they face Dino Geist as Ultra Raker, they end up getting imprisoned in the shield with God Max. Exkaiser tries to save them, but the Geisters escape. In the final confrontation, Exkaiser fights off against the Geisters again. During their battle, Kouta manages to free God Max and Ultra Raker from the shield. After being freed, they help Exkaiser fight off against the Geisters. Having enough of Kouta, Dino Geist has Koumori capture him. Dino Geist takes Kouta into space with Exkaiser following him up to the moon. After Exkaiser rescues Kouta, the two fight each other. The battle ends with Exkaiser overpowering Dino Geist. Dino Geist tells him to go ahead and kill him, but Exkaiser tells him that he’s going to arrest him instead. Not wanting to be arrested by Exkaiser, Dino Geist dives straight into the sun to commit suicide, where he melts and eventually explodes. The Geisters back on Earth end up getting imprisoned in the shield along with Koumori and Trader. Gallery vlcsnap-2020-01-08-21h56m39s044.png|Dino Geist's debut pose. vlcsnap-2020-01-08-20h55m49s443.png|Katanas. vlcsnap-2020-01-14-21h48m53s221.png|Dino Crusher. vlcsnap-2020-01-14-21h49m06s580.png|Dino Buster. vlcsnap-2020-01-15-22h06m48s622.png|Dino Shield. vlcsnap-2020-01-15-22h16m37s111.png|The Dino Shield's volley of beams. vlcsnap-2020-01-15-22h18m40s162.png|Dark Thunder Storm. vlcsnap-2020-01-26-11h37m22s128.png|Dino Shooter. afc60a6a-f3af-4042-8626-021ae52fbb9d.jpg|Dark Thunder Inferno. 8df50764-9fc7-4ecf-b91d-a8947c78b6a0.jpg|Final duel with Great Exkizer. d5d85373-2bdf-4976-8763-28afac2d2d79.jpg|Dino Geist's final moments. Brave Saga Dino Geist had revived by Grand Dark, and appeared in second half of Brave Saga. dinogeistcricital.png dinogeistbs1.png darkthunderstorm.png darkthunderstorm1.png dinoshield.png dinotwinblade.png dinotwinblade1.png Category:Antagonists Category:Geister Category:Brave Fighter Exkizer Characters Category:Characters